Georgia (Forever)
Georgia is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Trainer whose goal is to defeat every Dragon-type specialist she encounters, describing herself as a Dragon Buster (Japanese: ドラゴンバスター Dragon Buster). She is a rival of Iris. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality Like most rivals, Georgia has a lot of confidence in herself, but can also be immature. She acts like a poor loser, as all four times her Pokémon were defeated (of which one was a tie), she blamed it on something else; the tie with Excadrill and loss against Emboar didn't count as they weren't Dragon-type Pokémon, Pawniard's loss against Snivy was because of the state of the terrain, and Beartic's loss against Dragonite was due to the latter's own power, and not Iris's, in her opinion. At times she has been shown to be quite rude, as when she ate the group's breakfast and told them to just make more. Georgia tends to get in skirmishes with Iris, but will get frustrated if Iris begins to get the better of her. She hated it when Iris used Luke's Zorua to transform into her in order to make fun of her during the Club Battle and lashed out at her each time. Despite this, she seems to have a somewhat forgiving attitude towards Bianca who constantly mistook her for Zorua. At the end of the Club Battle tournament, Georgia has gained some actual respect for Iris and encourages her to become a Dragon Master, showing that she expects her rivals to be strong. This is especially shown during the Clubsplosion arc where she often told Iris to do her best in multiple matches and even appeared sad when she lost to Montgomery. She also expresses disappointment whenever Iris fails to live up to the strength that she expects of her. Georgia appears to have an odd vitriolic friendship with Burgundy, showcased particularly during the Junior Cup, as the two made snide comments at one another and got on each other's nerves frequently, and yet hung out together together the whole time all the same and occasionally got along. Pokemon On Hand Pokémon competitions Georgia has competed in the following Pokémon competitions: * Club Battle - Top 8 (The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!) * Clubsplosion - Top 8 (A Clubsplosion of Excitement!) * Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup - Top 16 (Jostling for the Junior Cup!) Gallery Burgundy and Georgia.png Georgia and Iris.png Voice actors * Misato Fukuen (Japanese) * Brittney Lee Hamilton (English) Trivia *Georgia is the only rival character that does not have the same or at least a similar goal as her main rival. Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rivals